


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by Ryane_Foxx



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, WAFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryane_Foxx/pseuds/Ryane_Foxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes returning to the place you once called home; doesn't mean it feels that way. It's the people of your heart that truly make a place feel like home. One-shot. Pretty much PWP; though it could be turned into a story if I wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the one-shot I had set up under my poll on FF not too long ago. Hiei/Kurama won & it's was balancing on hurt/comfort or angst with romance; but Raven Not Free has enough horrid stuff; so I made it pretty happy :) I know the title is corny but I have a feeling my muse might try to end up turning this small little thing into an actual story; hence the detailed summary for what is pretty much a PWP. Hope you like it, I made the point of view jump between Kurama & Hiei. If it isn't obvious who's speaking; let me know & I'll label it. Enjoy!
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, sex, mentions of m-preg, general all happy stuff :3
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I do not make profit from writing this.
> 
> "Talking"
> 
> -Thoughts-

My body floats atop the water, ripples fluttering away from my body as I flex my fingers and toes. I really didn't need to move myself to glide across the water; the rush of cool spring liquid coming from the waterfall caused the huge, natural-made pond to move me with its flow. My sensitive hearing picked up the sounds of insects and other small creatures beyond the rushing of water. Nothing too powerful would be willing to come too close to the area; mine and my mate's high energy levels enough to scare them off, if my carnivorous babies didn't do so first. I lifted my hand from the water, splaying it across my slightly extended abdomen; fingers moving of their own accord in swirly patterns across my ivory skin.

_-I wonder when my dragon will return home.-_

The sun was already midway across the sky, letting me know that my mate had been gone for just around half a day now. Finally I naturally floated close enough to the edge of the bank. I made myself rise from the water, my blood-red, water-soaked locks falling to rest against my lower back. I stretched my arms high, a small yawn tumbling from my lips. I normally napped with my mate or if he was around to watch over me; I never felt comfortable doing otherwise. Now, even more so with my condition, my guard was on non-stop when my dragon wasn't home. I slowly made my way over to the large boulder that resided near the waterfall; close enough to give proper shade once nighttime began to set. Sending my energy out, the softest moss of our homeland began to grow across the rock; covering the stone in a form of bedding for me. Crawling up on it, my forest green eyes already grew heavy as I curled up on my side. One of my strongest plants grew up over my torso, covering me with its huge, tough leaves in protection.

_-I'll only rest my eyes for a moment.-_

Before I could think or wonder otherwise, I was asleep before I knew it.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

The sun was already moving across the sky faster than I would have preferred. I didn't like to leave my fox alone for too long, especially now a days in his condition. I hadn't planned on being gone for almost a whole day, duties halfway across the kingdom requesting my authority. It was frustrating some days when everyone knew I never liked to leave home, but I supposed I didn't have a choice in the manner. I had made a deal and even with my mate at home; I had a duty to uphold my end of the bargain. Flitting across the mountains and plains faster than most could, the slight anxiety I felt pushed me to get home faster. I never left my mate at home for so long all by himself, not since the news of becoming a parent loomed in my future. I know that my fox knew how nervous I was but he never pointed it out; knowing I prefer to be insecure in silence without help. Glancing once more at the sky, I quickly hit the dense forest that lead to our home. I was hoping he wouldn't be mad at me for being gone so long; it was hard to tell now days what my lover would do for any situation that involved anything. Arriving to the clearing, I could see my fox's plants going back into resting mode as my energy swept over the area. I was no threat to their master, which was a hard lesson learned for both of us. My mate's plants and I never got along too well. Feeling the gentle hum of my mate's energy made my chest tighten in what I never believed I could ever have – happiness. It was crazy how much I had changed since our courtship, even to know the responsibility of being a father in my immediate future. Huffing off the thoughts for later, I barged into the clearing. Looking all over the place, a small smile breached my lips. It was something I would deny if ever accused and if people argued too much; I normally threatened to run them through with my sword even now. Making my way over to the huge plant that covered up a majority of my fox, I felt myself become aroused by the obvious knowledge that my mate was sleeping in the nude. Stroking my hand over the plant, it pulled back to give me access to its slumbering guest. The first thing I did was run my fingers through his red locks and press my face into his neck; breathing in his scent that was a mixture of herbs, water, and myself. A small purr filled my throat and I felt my fox shift towards me with a soft whine. Curling myself around his back, I tucked my arm possessively over his stomach; my fingers sprawled out possessively over our unborn child. Pressing my face deeper into his neck, my purring got louder; causing him to press his bare bottom up against my groin as I placed soft kisses below his ear. That was his favorite place to be touched, other than his tail of course.

"Wake up my sleeping fox."

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

I was having the most wonderful dream. My dragon was wrapped protectively around me; his warm hands rubbing my stomach. It made my wiggle in hopes of being closer to him though I knew he wasn't home yet. Knowing I should wake up and await his return, I was beyond shocked when I felt the kiss in my dream become one of real life as he whispered in my ear. My eyes shot open, a loving smile gracing my face.

"I missed you, my dragon. I was wondering when you would come home to me." I moaned softly as he continued to kiss and nip along my neck and under my ear.

"I cannot stay away for too long fox, you know that." My only answer was a hum as his warm energy seeped into my stomach; causing the small heartbeat I knew to be down there to calm in contentment.

"I know, but that didn't stop me from missing you." I could feel him grinning against my neck. I knew he felt the same way even if he didn't say the words; his actions making up for it more than needed as his hand wrapped around my cock that was now hard from his attentions.

"Hah-ah p-please~," the whine that left my throat made me flush in embarrassment. I could hear him chuckling as he began to stroke me, his thumb swirling over the head of my cock in a tortures manner.

"Dragon~ nnh H-Hiei, please." Everything was feeling so hot and knowing that he enjoyed it just as much as I did was more than enough. Feeling his hard cock press against my rear made me grind my hips back into him; his response a growl and sharp nip to my neck. Each nip from his fangs made me cry out and my cock twitch in pleasure. I wanted so badly to cum, but needed to feel him inside me before it would be enough.

"You will have me soon enough foxy, be patient." I knew he was smirking and it only made me wanna roll over and make him do what he was promising.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

My cock was so hard inside my shorts that I thought I might die if I didn't get release. I hadn't meant to molest him but his hormones hit my nose and I lost myself. His cock was like steel satin in my palm as I stroked him; his hips causing more than enough stimulation to my own. Quickly shedding my clothes, I ignored the whine of protest when I stopped touching him. Before he could voice his complaints, I had my hand wrapped back around his cock while my own was wedged between the globes of his ass; each movement causing me to slide across his entrance. His moans and whimpers of need made my cock throb as it stimulated his entrance. I wanted so badly to be inside of him but I avoided penetrating him often; my fear of hurting the baby an unspoken worry between us.

"Dragon…please…" I used my other hand to move back, gently sliding my fingers down to his small fluttering entrance. Getting my hint without even having to speak, a small, bell-like flower appeared beside me. I dipped my fingers inside of it, immediately slipping one finger knuckle deep inside of him while my other hand stroked him. His hips bucked back into my hand, making the purr in my throat unconsciously get louder. I quickly worked three fingers inside, needing to feel him heat wrap around me.

"Hiei if you don't hurry I'm hah~ going to take matters into my own hands." The growl of frustration made me smirk as I pulled my fingers out; smacking his ass in retaliation to being ordered about. Without further warning, I slid myself all the way into him, a growl breaking through me at the tight heat that surrounded my cock.

"Kurama…"

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

Hearing Hiei utter my name almost made me cum as I bucked back into him. I felt so full, his cock throbbing inside me in tandem to the throbbing of my entrance. It was amazing having him inside me again, the need having become too great to ignore. I whined when he stopped stroking me, and I knew he was struggling to hold his control before he began to move. Moans and pleading slipped from my lips as he worked himself in a slow pace; his hand moving my thigh to rest over his hip.

"Hiei…so good…more…" I felt him shudder at the lust in my voice and he began to move faster; the gentleness still in his movements. My hips circled back into his thrusts, both of us lost within the pleasure we found in one another. I felt myself reaching my climax; the long time in between the last time we were together was pushing me to the end quickly. A long whine left my throat and Hiei's thrusts became faster and shorter.

"I know foxy, I'm close too." Hearing him call me that always made my heart race, and I dug my nails into the arm he hand braced around my torso. Feeling his cock hit straight to my prostate sent me over the edge, his hand working my orgasm from me swiftly. The grunt that echoed in my ear made me moan loud when I felt his hot cum splash against my insides.

"Nhhh Dragon~" I was always so needy after cumming but I just missed him and wanted to be held. Understanding my needs as always, I felt him slide out of me before wrapping himself comfortably around me. The evening was beginning to start and the air began to cool; but I never felt cold. Hiei's body heat was always more than enough to put me at ease. Humming, I snuggled back into him as he pressed his face into my neck. I was feeling tired all over again, my nap from earlier becoming non-existent.

"Love you Hiei…" Before I could even hope to hear a reply, I fell asleep; safe and content in his embrace.

`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`.`

I felt myself smiling in his neck, my hand resting protectively still over his stomach as I placed a soft kiss at his neck. It was hard to believe that everything I could never hope to have been mine, was right here in my arms. Closing my own eyes, I knew I'd need to carry him inside before it got too late. For now, it wouldn't hurt for us to sleep here. After all, I wouldn't be going anywhere again anytime soon.

_-I love you too, Kurama.-_

**Author's Note:**

> Knowing my Muse, this might end up as a story; but not before Raven Not Free is done. I really don't like to start posting in-progress stories while I'm posting another. Lemme know what you think! -R.F.


End file.
